THAT Time of the month
by littleblue1977
Summary: Ally is having a difficult time. Sam comes around to help. *I don not own supernatural or any of the created characters the writers have made. only my Own original character


Ally winced in her attempt to get comfortable.

Not sure if it was pillows or her position, she huffed and sat up.

The movement made her insides twist and her head woozy.

After collecting herself she pushed to her feet.

Pain radiated in her lower abdominals.

She made her way out into the hall. Pausing against the wall, hand pressed deep into herself to stifle some of the pain.

Finally she made it to the bathroom just a couple doors down from hers in the bunker. She didn't know what time it was. Almost didn't want to.

Almost as much as she didn't want to know the cause behind the pain coursing through her veins.

But she enough. After a shuffle through the cabinet and sitting for a good bit.

Mother nature was running her course. Leaving Ally wishing she could stay in bed all week.

After finishing up she made her way back to bed with the heating pad she had stashed in the bathroom as well.

Back in the hallway she dropped the heating pad. With a whimper she slid down the wall. Between the pain and the position, she stayed curled over waiting for the pain to ebb enough for her to stand again.

It wasn't till she heard footsteps further down the hall that she lifted her head.

The footsteps grew hurried. She was pretty sure it was Sam and he had spotted her nearly curled up on the floor so he was rushing over.

Sure enough, first two big hands were on her. And that mop of light brown hair slicked back from the sweat of his morning run.

"Ally? You alright? What happened?"

She shook her head, which only made her vision swim.

Sam made to scoop her up from the floor but when she groaned in pain he froze.

"Sam stop. Jus..."

She closed her eyes. He hovered worried.

"Please jus... Help me ta bed."

He moved to scoop her into his arms again but noticed for the first time, the heating pad.

"Ah. Okay I think I get it now."

The was a light chuckle in his voice and a smirk when she eyed him.

"That time is it?"

With her eyes closed as he lifted her up and carried her close to his chest so as not to jostle her so much.

"Oh shut it Winchester."

He pushed her door open with her socked feet and sat her in the chair she had at her writing desk.

She protested naturally with a bit if a whimper and groan.

"Hey I get it. Just getting your pillow situation set up better. I know how you are. Just give me a minute."

Soon as he was satisfied with the pillow arrangement he came back to scoop her up again and settled her down on the bed. Taking extra care to position a pillow under her knees and he took the heating pad from her to plug it in.

Sittin on the edge of her bed, he gently settled it across her lower midsection. Course he had to move her hand that was pressed in, setting it back in the same area only over the heating pad.

"Thanks Sam."

Her voice was pained but at least she was not on the floor in the hallway.

"No problem. Now. I'm gonna go take a quick shower. I'll fix you something to drink and be back with something for the pain. Don't get up till I get back."

She nodded and curled down and took a pillow across her body and hugged it close.

"Stop babying me. Go shower. Ya stink."

Sam playfully glared at the women in the bed. He then made a show of bending down and kissed her good and long on the cheek.

"Oh get off me ya big oaf!"

She weakly pushed him off. Swatting him in the chest.

With a full on laugh, head thrown back and all, Sam left her room to go and shower.

When he came back almost an hour later she was curled over on her side. A few pillows having been readjusted. Asleep. Fitfully at best.

He set the water bottles down and the bottle of painkillers on her bedside table. He pulled the heating pad from between her body and the pillow he she held. She groaned, her features pinched in pain. He watched her for a second.

He felt for her. Any woman really. Since all of them went through this. It seemed to hit Kat rather hard though. He hadn't read much into any of the inner workings of a woman's body. But these times always seemed to leave her in a great deal of pain. Almost incapable if doing anything. And since Ally had joined there little team, Sam made it a point of staying with her when this hit. He didn't like the idea of her being soo immobilized in case of an emergency.

She stretched a little in her sleep and groaned again. He turned out the bedside light and moved to leave the room and let her sleep. He planned on keeping his door cracked open since he was just a door down from her. Just in case.

"Don't.."

It was just above a whisper. So low he almost didn't catch it so Sam paused.

She shifted in the bed just a little. Her hair bunching up where it fell across her shoulder.

"Stay? Please?"

He smiled and shut the door.

Wirhout a word Sam moved a few pillows to the floor and climbed into the bed beside her.

She dozed back off curled up in her pillow pile and with Sam against her back.


End file.
